The present disclosure relates generally to monitoring temperatures of objects, and more specifically to monitoring temperatures of battery components.
In at least some known systems, a thermocouple monitors a temperature of a portion of a battery and transmits a signal indicating the temperature to an output device. The thermocouple is only capable of measuring the temperature at a particular portion of the battery, rather than measuring temperatures across an entire surface of the battery. In other known systems, a battery must be disassembled to investigate whether any portions of the battery have exceeded a predefined threshold temperature. It would be beneficial to have a system that provides a direct and clear indicator of the locations, extents, and levels of heating that have occurred in the past as well as the present for the entire surface of a battery.